Ugo
|-|Human= |-|Djinn= |-|Guardian of the Sacred Palace= Summary Uraltugo Noi Nueph (ウラルトゥーゴ・ノイ・ヌエフ, Urarutūgo Noi Nuefu), better known as Ugo (ウーゴ, Ūgo), is first thought to be the Djinn of Aladdin, though he is later revealed to belong to King Solomon. He is a former Magi from Alma Torran and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Ugo and Aladdin have been friends for a long time and Aladdin has honored his friend by naming the Magic, "Ugo", after him. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | Low 1-C Name: Uraltugo Noi Nueph Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 58 and older in Alma Torran. Old beyond measure after becoming a djinn Classification: Human, Djinn, Deity |-|Pre-Godhood= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 3 & 8), Longevity, Magic, Magoi Manipulation, White Rukh Manipulation (Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Creation, Power Nullification (He can cancel out magic that he understands the formulas to), With Preparation: He can teleport a gigantic continent from one universe to another and also change the DNA structure of a non-human being while teleporting), Fire Manipulation, Regeneration |-|Post Godhood= Powers and Abilities All previous abilities in addition to Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly comparable to Sinbad and David), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Law Manipulation (He has complete control over the Sacred Palace which is manipulated by the whims of the bearer; he can swap the hierarchy of God effectively becoming even more transcendent, superior to Gods like David who can create entire worlds with thoughts and manipulate every crevice), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Views Aladdin's Multiverse as insignificant as fiction and transcends worlds created by David-Il-Irrah), Summoning, Power Bestowal, (just like the other Gods), Plot Manipulation (Ugo displays the level of transcendence against Sinbad and Aladdin's Multiverse, viewing the whole thing as fiction. To put it in his words in comparison to him Sinbad is merely "a protagonist of the story" (due to higher gods influence) and he is "the author" (of that story) He even goes as far as to call himself "omnipotent" in comparison to Aladdin's World. There's also scenes where Aladdin himself who was in the Sacred Palace viewed the lower worlds by reading them in stories), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Rukh is the home of souls and the origin of life.It is hailed as a supernatural force which governs the world. Causing all natural phenomena stated by both Matal Mogamett and Sinbad. Rukh is what links everything together and is all equal. Rukh is also fate. Fate is the force the governs the actions of every single being. According to Ugo the Ruhk compose the spirits inside living things and that the universe is composed of multiple dimensions. Other characters say this too. Not spatial or temporal in this sense. Rukh is one of these invisible dimensions that cannot be seen by regular people. The Ruhk exist in both vertical and horizontal dimensions. According to Sinbad there are countless worlds with each its own God who control the Ruhk just like King Solomon) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Small Country level (Stronger than before), likely Country level (Nearly killed Judar and fought Kougyoku Ren) | Low Complex Multiverse level (As the Guardian of the Sacred Palace he is completely transcendent of Aladdin's Multiverse of countless universes viewing them as fiction and being "omnipotent" over them, and kept Il Ilah as a small pet in an aquarium, he can also swap positions with higher gods in the hierarchy of God) Speed: Unknown | FTL reactions and combat speed (Managed to react to/caught Judar off guard)| Unknown (Outside of and beyond regular space-time continuums) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small Country Class (Stronger than before), likely Country Class | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Unknown | At least Small Country level (Stronger than before), likely Country level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Cross-Universal with preparation, otherwise hundreds of meters with various spells | Unknown | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Divine Staff | Nothing | Unknown Intelligence: Supergenius | Unknown | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Tries to avoid fighting | If he takes too much damage he will return to the flute, and if the damage is so intense he will not be able to come back | He has been isolated for so long that he has turned somewhat mentally unstable, and easy to trick. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heat Magic:' Covers his hands in flames and his strength increases vastly. Key: Human | Djinn powered by Aladdin | As Guardian of the Sacred Palace Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Genies Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Geniuses Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Longevity Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Biology Users